


Body Heat

by teadominusrex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, janus is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Janus is cold, however will he warm up
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just soft anxceit

Janus moved sluggishly down the hallway, hand on the wall for support. Snow drifted past the windows, because apparently Roman and Remus decided they wanted to have a snowball fight. Janus hated the cold, he hated feeling dizzy and so damn tired. 

Virgil looked up from his phone when Janus stumbled into the living room. 

“You okay?” he asked

“I’m… fine…” Janus replied, tongue thick in his mouth.

Confusion, then understanding passed over Virgil's face. He chuckled, “I forgot how much the cold affects you, snakey”

“Sssshhhhut up” Janus replied, and slumped on the couch.

Virgil laughed again, “don’t you have a heating lamp in your room?” 

Janus shook his head, “‘s broken”

“I have an idea, come on” he held out his hand. It took Janus a moment to understand before taking it. 

Virgil led him up to his room, and sat him down on the bed. Janus was so tired and Virgil's bed looked so soft… 

Virgil stopped him before he could lie down. “Just a second, babe”

Babe? Was that him? Janus couldn’t remember, but he wanted it to be him.

Janus let Virgil remove his hat, caplet, gloves and shoes, vaguely aware that it was something he normally would have never allowed. 

His head hit the pillow, and his eyes slipped shut. A pair of warm strong arms wrapped around his middle and Janus snuggled against the warmth.

“How’s that?” Virgil whispered.

“Mhhh sssssso warm…” Janus muttered, “feelssss ssso niccccce. You sssmell ssso good.”

Virgil chuckled and Janus could feel the rumble in his chest. He felt soft lips on his forehead as he drifted off the sleep.

Janus awoke feeling wonderfully warm. He slowly became aware of the arms around him, and the fact that he had his face buried in someone’s chest. Not just anyone, he realized, but  _ Virgil’s _ chest.

He sat up quickly, panicking. His memory came back piece by piece and he was seriously going to kill Roman and Remus. Virgil’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

“What’s the matter? Lay back down, I’m still sleepy,” he smiled and reached out for Janus.

“You… you... “ Janus stuttered, “you little- you little fiend! I can’t believe you took advantage of me like this!” 

Virgil frowned and sat up, “Jan what are you talking about?”

“I can’t believe you snuggled me when I could fight back!”

Virgil blinked. Then burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, it’s just the look on your face!” he said, “you’re just so offended!” 

“Of course I’m offended!” Janus huffed and crossed his arms, “you cuddled me! I don’t cuddle!” 

“Was it really that awful?” Virgil asked, with an expression that Janus knew well- pretending not to be hurt when he was.

Part of Janus wanted to lie, say yes it was awful but the look on Virgil’s face...

“No… of course not,” Janus said “I was just… embarrassed.”

“You’re adorable” Virgil said and if Janus could have blushed, he would have.

“I am not!” he said, “you are!” 

Virgil _did_ blush. “You think I’m cute?” 

“I…” Janus looked away, “of course I do.”

“Oh” said Virgil

Janus cleared his throat, “I supposed... _occasional_ cuddling might not be to horrible” 

“Oh yeah?’ Virgil smirked. He shifted closer until he and Janus were only inches apart, “what about other stuff?”

Janus’s mouth went dry. Was Virgil really suggesting…?

Janus closed the gap, and pressed his lips against Virgil experimentally. He’d never kissed anyone before and wasn’t sure what to expect. Virgil arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer, deeper, kissing all his breath away.

“I supposed other stuff could be okay too,” Janus panted when they broke apart.

Virgil smiled and gave him another quick kiss, “good, cus I wanna do that again”

“And suppose we could do more cuddling right now,” Janus added.

“Oh good, because I’m not ready to get up yet,” Virgil said, lying down and reaching out his arms. Janus slid happily into them and buried his face back in Virgil’s chest.

“Jan?” Virgil whispered just as he was falling asleep again.

“Hm?”

“I love you” 

“..love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
